


To Fall in Love Again

by ellaine_mae



Category: YooSu - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun wants to break up with Junsu so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall in Love Again

Title: **To Fall in Love Again (one-shot)**  
Author: ellaine_mae  
Pairing: YooSu  
Genre: romance, drama  
Rating: PG  
Length: one-shot 

Summary: Yoochun wants to break up with Junsu so much.

A/N: I have a writer’s block. I need to fix a lot of ideas in my head. I hope this fic could inspire me again. I know this is an utter failure, please pardon me. Gahh, stupid work is getting in the way too. Sorry. I will try to update my fic as soon as I get my muse back. YOOSU muse! Wherefore art thou? T__T

 

**To Fall in Love Again**

 

Yoochun irritably tried to fix the collar of his shirt. Junsu would not like it if he saw that his collar was askew. He remembered how Junsu continuously reminded him of that. He said that he had to look presentable and that people would look at him with respect if he kept his clothes neat. Junsu always said things like that. Always reminding him of things he needed to do like he was a three year old kid. It made him crazy. Yoochun’s fingers moved to the back of his neck to fix the said collar when he caught himself and stopped. A frown formed to mar his forehead as he muttered a soft curse under his breath. This was the very thing he was trying to avoid but he still ended up doing things Junsu had instructed him to do every time. He was so tired of it. So tired of saying yes to everything Junsu wanted or doing all the things Junsu asked him to do. He was so fed up with everything so he was going to end it today. He would break up with Kim Junsu.

Yoochun looked at his watch, twenty more minutes before Junsu got off from work. He told him to meet him at this café near Junsu’s office. He was now sipping his coffee while thinking about what to say to his soon to be ex-boyfriend.

He had not always felt this way but these past few days were very bad for him. They had been together for three years now. But Yoochun could still remember all the details of their relationship. The two of them had been friends for a long time but only had the guts to move to the next level three years ago. At first, Yoochun was so ecstatic. He was in love with his best friend. He thought that there was nothing more he could ask for. Everything was perfect. Junsu was sweet, kind, thoughtful, and funny. Who would want anything else? But boy was he dead wrong.

Yoochun knew that Junsu liked everything clean. He had to have everything neat and orderly. When they moved in together, Yoochun learned just how much obsessed Junsu was in getting everything organized. Junsu arranged Yoochun’s clothes in a very orderly manner. Socks, underwear, shirts, pants, hankies...everything had their own space in his drawers. After Junsu had them organized, Yoochun never had a problem where to look if he wanted to wear his old pair of jogging pants or his new set of socks. They were perpetually there. He was obsessed with cleanliness.

When they go to the market, Yoochun would hear him saying that organic food was the best. It always puzzled Yoochun how Junsu could know organic produce from pesticide induced vegetables, but he could always tell when they reach the vegetable section. Junsu never bought unhealthy food, because of that, Yoochun’s frail frame started to fill out nicely. Junsu was a health freak, Yoochun recalled distastefully.

Also, Junsu had a perfect memory. He would never forget people he met or places he had been to. Yoochun remembered that once when they were still new, they went to a certain bar to unwind. There Junsu said that their drink was the best, the owner heard him and took a liking to him. Then the owner started to talk about mundane things but Junsu seemed to be interested and listened. After saying goodbye Yoochun forgot about the incident. But after a few weeks, he needed a place where he must take his finicky clients to. He was in a panic because he really had to close the deal. Then, Junsu remembered the owner of the bar and contacted him. Yoochun was saved. The clients liked the bar. It showed how much Junsu could remember stuff.

Not only that, but Junsu could remember all the occasions in the calendar, including special and national holidays. If he could have a perfect recall of those events, of course, he couldn’t possibly forget about Yoochun’s birthday. He remembered his last year’s birthday. Yoochun got the surprise of his life when his boyfriend showed up in his workplace during lunch. Junsu called and he was instructed to look down from his office window, (he was on the fifth floor) at exactly twelve o’clock. There he saw Junsu with his car parked in front of the building with the most wonderful present he had ever received. The minute he looked out of the window, a spray of color fell on his head. He looked up and he saw people he didn’t know throwing confetti at him continuously. They all shouted ‘Happy birthday!’ with pleased grins pasted on their faces. When he turned his attention to Junsu below, he saw a group of teenager cheerleaders. All of them greeted him a happy birthday as they form his name in Hangul. He couldn’t for the life of him believe what was happening back then. When everything cleared up, Yoochun saw Junsu take out a gorgeous white cake from the car and shouted at the top his lungs: ‘Happy birthday, Park Yoochun! Saranghae!’ Everyone within hearing distance clapped for him. Even his co-workers clapped for him. It was really marvellous. Junsu could be obsessed like that with his birthday.

Yoochun also knew that Junsu could be a cry-baby. He would cry at whatever it was he found worthy to be bawling about. This he knew when Junsu showed his fondness for animals. If he would pick up every stray dog and cat in their neighbourhood, they could open a pound. Junsu spotted a particular striped kitten on their front door one day. He fell in love with it totally. The kitten was well taken care of. In a few days, Junsu and Chunnie (the kitten) became inseparable. But after some weeks, they learned that Chunnie was actually not an abandoned kitty and that his owner had been looking for him. Junsu had to let Chunnie go. He cried so hard the day he returned the cat to its owner. That was how much of a cry-baby Junsu was. He was so clingy.

As Yoochun was sipping his coffee, a forgotten memory suddenly sprung up. It was a time when he and Junsu had a conversation about his coffee drinking habits. He remembered saying that he was addicted to coffee. Junsu said that he was addicted to Yoochun. He in turn asked why.

Then Junsu answered without trepidation, “I need you, Yoochun-ah.”

Yoochun remembered that he felt flattered and important back then. It was really great to hear when someone said he needed you. Yoochun repeated Junsu’s words in his head. A sudden prickling sensation was felt somewhere around his heart. It was like he opened a dam and all the answers to his questions flowed out. Junsu had told him he needed him but not once had he told Junsu that needed the man. All the things that Junsu had been doing were for him. Yoochun could recall all the times that he thought Junsu was being possessive and obsessive of him. But all these he did because he needed Yoochun. And all these he resented because he felt he was being deprived of freedom. Yoochun realized then that he had grown used to Junsu doing all those things for him. It was him who needed Junsu! What arrogance he had for thinking otherwise.

Yoochun then recalled fondly all the times Junsu had helped him with his problems. His boyfriend never once complained that he was being difficult. When he needed support, Junsu was there. He didn’t turn Yoochun down. He was selfless. Shame swallowed him as he thought of what he would do this afternoon. He was such an ingrate. Junsu did all of the things he did because he loved him, but he could not recall even one instance where he did something for the other. Utter disappointment flowed through him. He was disappointed with himself.

It was at that moment that he saw Junsu come in the café. His boyfriend looked tired but when he saw Yoochun, he smiled instantly. Yoochun knew that Junsu was glad he was there. He wished the ground would swallow his sorry ass up. Junsu walked toward his table and leaned over to kiss him. Then he sat down and asked him about his day.

“Hey, how’s today? I was surprised you met me here. Oh, you’re having coffee? I like to have one too.”

Yoochun didn’t speak. He felt like he his swallowed his tongue. He just looked at Junsu helplessly. “J-Junsu-ah...”

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Junsu placed his hand on Yoochun’s forehead to feel for fever. Yoochun moved away. It was times like these that Yoochun thought Junsu was babying him too much. But secretly he craved the attention. He saw Junsu frown at his reaction. “I think you feel a bit feverish. Wait here, I’ll run over to the drugstore.”

Junsu stood up but Yoochun grabbed his arm and pulled him back in an embrace. “No, don’t go. I’m not sick.”

“What are you doing? What’s wrong?” His voice was laced with concern. Yoochun turned him by the shoulders and looked at him closely.

“I’m sorry Junsu-ah. I’ve never been good to you.” A slap on his arm was given.

“What do you mean? You’re good to me, silly. You put up with all my weirdness everyday. You never complained if I was too much.” Junsu caressed his cheek. “I said before that I need you right?” Yoochun nodded, his stupid tears were falling, he knew but he didn’t care. How could he have gotten an angel and not know it?

“I love you! Please forgive me if I was selfish. I promise I’ll be better...I promise—“Yoochun’s voice cracked as he hugged the smaller man.

“I love you too Yoochun-ah. I don’t need you to be someone else. Just be here with me.” Junsu said softly.

“I need you. Don’t leave me.” Yoochun said. He was not afraid to say it now. He needed Junsu as much as he needed him. He lifted his head and moved a bit to look at Junsu’s face. How he loved this magnificent man so much! Junsu smiled kindly and in his heart, he knew how it was to fall in love with the same man twice.   
     



End file.
